The Show Goes On
by Blondie45
Summary: In the town of Greensboro, North Carolina, one highschool teacher will try to create the glee club that will win Nationals if their own drama doesn't stop them. Follow the lives of 12 highschool students and one glee club coach to their journey to Nationals.
1. This Is One Hell Of A First Day

**AN:This is the first chapter of **_**The Show Goes On**_. **Nothing much going on is this chapter just some introduction of some characters and some of auditions and recruitment then possibly more auditions will be next chapter then the story starts from there. Also check out my other fanfic **_**All My Secrets**_**. Tell me what you think and also tell me I wrote your character wrong. I need a beta for this story if you're interested tell me. If your character didn't make it, you can resubmit as rival glee characters. Also open for one more girl, so you can submit for that.**

"Tyler James Torres, please report to the principal office. Tyler James Torres, please report to the principal office", a familiar voice said over the intercom. Everybody in Mr. Conrad's AP English class stared at him as he left to go to his destination.

_***A Few Moments Later***_

"No voy a unirse al club glee", TJ says in Spanish. Him and his step dad, who's also the principal, were currently discussing about the glee club and on why TJ should join.

"Vamos, que va a ser divertido y una experiencia nueva para usted. Usted tiene una muy buena voz", Mr. Morrison replied also in Spanish. They talk in Spanish while they were at school because TJ doesn't want people to listen to their conversation and find out that the principal is his step dad. It's not like he was ashamed of it, it just people might just start being his friend because they assume he could get away with everything. He didn't have time to deal with fake friends.

"Te refieres a la diversión como en el suicidio social. Además yo no tengo tiempo debido a la práctica de béisbol, recuerdo el deporte que juego y no mencionar muy bueno en eso", TJ says trying to defend his reasons not to join but he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Highschool no tiene que ver con la popularidad y quién es el que más le gustaba se trata de tener diversión. Y yo sé que estás hacen tiempo para esto. Esta es la última vez que voy a pedir que usted o yo estoy vigor va usted", Mr. Morrison says obviously wanted TJ to join. After hearing, he knew he didn't have a choice anymore.

He left the office after agreeing to audition but didn't agree to make it. He went to his locker to think about his messed up life. His mom and dad divorce when he was 10 and he barely sees his dad anymore. His mom remarried a year later to a guy named Darren Morrison. His mom gave birth to his half brothers, Christian and Benny, who are twins. He went to sign his name up on the audition sheet and hoped that no one from the baseball team would see. His reign as the top dog would come to an end if people find out he's singing show tunes and musicals.

He decided to bomb his audition since he only agreed to only audition not make it. He pulled out his black iPhone 5s and went through his phone music playlist. He finally found the perfect song to sing at his audition.

"Hey sexy", a familiar voice said. TJ rolled his eyes and turned around. He didn't know how many times he told this boy that he's not gay.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not gay or bi, Armstrong?" TJ said for the thousandth time. Chance knew that TJ wasn't gay or bi, he just liked to see TJ's expression when he flirt.

"Do knock 'till you try it", the shaggy dirty blonde haired teen says.

"Nunca voy a intentarlo. Ahora déjame en paz", TJ says in Spanish and walking away. He purposely bumped in Chance's shoulder as he did.

"You know I love it when you talk to me in Spanish" Chance says jokingly at TJ as he walks away. Chance open his locker which was right beside the sign up sheet. He got his stuff from his locker and went to meet up with his so-called friends. As he walking to his Math class, he saw a sign-up sheet for some stupid singing group. He stood wondering if he sign up but then decided not to.

_**~The Show Goes On~**_

Cassie Guevara and Vince Green was making out in his car but Vince was going further than Cassie wanted it. She stopped him which surprises him.

"Why'd you stop?", Vince says wanting something more. Even though he was not a virgin, Cassie was and she wanted to lose it to somebody she loves and loves her back.

"Because I'm not ready", Cassie says like it was the simplest thing in the world but it wasn't.

"Why aren't you? We've been going out for six months already", Vince said almost sounding desperate

"Yea, only six months. Unlike you, I'm a virgin and plan to let somebody who loves me take it away", Cassie said with passion in her voice. She had to make her point clear since Vince was so hardheaded and stubborn.

And with that, Cassie got out of the car and walked in the Whittemore Highschool building. She too busy reading a text from Vince saying how much he loves her and all the crap that she didn't pay attention to where she was walking so she bumped into somebody who was also not pay attention.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't pay attention when O should be and-"Cassie said beginning to ramble on but the person interrupted her. She finally saw who it was. It was TJ Torres.

"It's okay. It was kinda my fault too. I wasn't pay attention", TJ says apologizing. Cassie always thought that TJ was sweet and compassionate compared to Vince. Honestly, she wasn't really sure on why she was still going out with him. But they are the "it" couple and breaking up would cause so much drama that she didn't want to deal with.

"Are you signing up for that glee club that Mr. Conrad is creating?" TJ says hoping for a yes. He didn't want to be in the group with people he didn't know or be stuck in there with weird-o's.

"Wait, there's a glee club. When did that happen?" Cassie said wondering if she actually should sign up. Cassie really loves singing but never had a chance to show it off.

"A few hours ago, actually. So are you signing up?"

"I don't know, I might. Between cheer practices which is hell, I don't think I have the time", Cassie said.

"Please?" TJ says almost begging and smiling. No one could resist his smile especially Cassie.

"Sure, alright", Cassie replied.

While they were having their conservation, Vince stood there watching and he wasn't very happy. To Cassie and TJ it's a normal conversation but to Vince it looked like TJ was trying to put some moves on his girl. He already didn't like TJ for many reason. One of the reason is that TJ is threatening his position as top dog. He hated anybody who tries to take it away from him and TJ talking to his girl was the final straw.

_**~The Show Goes On~**_

Anastasia Carter, or Ana as people call her, walked in the Whittemore Highschool in her cheerleading uniform with confidence. A few boys looked at her and did some at whistles and she ignored it. Then she saw her ex-boyfriend, who she recently broke up over the summer, TJ Torres talking to her Cheerios teammate, Cassie Guevara. She started to feel kinda jealous, but shouldn't since she the one who ended the relationship, but the feeling went away when she realized that Cassie has a boyfriend. Ana thought that Cassie could do way better than Vince. Ana walked up to TJ when he got done with his conversation and went to his locker.

"So you and Cassie, huh?" TJ looked up his locker and notice his ex-girlfriend. "What?", TJ said looking confused.

"I saw you and Cassie talking. Is there something going between you two?", She asked almost sounding jealous.

"There's nothing going between us. Plus even there was something going, I remember that you was the one who broke up with me", TJ said to the shorter girl with a slight anger tone. Ana forget that she broke up with him, she did that because he said that she was too controlling.

"So, what was you two talking about", Ana said quickly changing the subject and wanting to know more. TJ scoffed at her and said,"If it's any of your business, we were talking about the glee club that is creating".

Ana looked confused and wondered when did they have a glee club but quickly.

"I might join", She said and then quickly TJ retorted back. "No, you're not."

"You're not my boyfriend, so you can't tell me what to do anymore and also watch out for Vince. I have a feeling that he won't be too happy when he founds out that you're talking to Cassie"

And with that Ana left to sign her name up.

She figured that this could be somewhat of a stress reliever and a way to keep an out for TJ and Cassie. She got out her phone and looked up other glee clubs and saw that this could actually be fun.

"What are doing", a voice said behind her.

She recognized the voice of the devil and it was her cheer coach, Coach Cruz. Coach Cruz maybe be young but she is the most feared in the entire school.

"Signing my name up for this glee club crap", Ana said.

"Here's the deal. I'll let you do this shit but along as this doesn't affect the cheer squad. You are the captain and the girls look up to you. If they see you not fulfilling your duites, they won't either", Coach Cruz said walking away. Ana was surprised because on any other day Coach Cruz would made her take the sheet rip it and eat it then make her run 10 laps around the football field. She wonder what got in to her coach.

_**~The Show Goes On~**_

Lexi Harrison was walking into her locker with her headphones on listening to her lastest mix. She loved mixing songs and would love even more to do that for a living but her parents, especially her dad, wanted to be a lawyer. She notice a sign up sheet for a singing group and knew this is a call on for her to show off her skills. She went to sign up her name on the list and notice three other name. She knew that was too small for a group and that means she could be a star since knowing could mix songs like her in the group. She went through her playlist and found a song she could sing. It wasn't a mix since she didn't have a group to sing with. She heard a sound of somebody struggling to get their locker open.

"Need help?", She asked seeing him struggle.

"Sure. I don't what's going on; I can usually get it open", the long dark haired teen said. Lexi pulled the locker with all her might and it opened.

"There's the problem. You have too much stuff in there", she said laughing when a book fell out.

"Thanks, I'm Liam"

"Lexi"

With that Liam went to his school and leaving Lexi blushing and she didn't even realize it.

_**~The Show Goes On~**_

Adrian was in the teacher lounge trying to figure out how to work the coffe machine. A guy notice him struggling and went to help him.

"Thanks", Adrian said to the guy.

"No problem. I'm Casey Brock, the football and baseball. You are new here so you must be Adrian Conrad,"Casey said and Adrian nodded at the conformation at his name.

"I heard that you are starting a glee club", Casey said trying to get to know his new coworker.

"Yes, I am"

"Well, good luck with that. I would ask some of my players but I know that wouldn't be caught singing, no offense", Casey said trying not to sound conceited and mean.

"None taken, I think", Adrian said wondering if that should have offended him. Casey left after that.

Adrian went to the sign up sheet after school and saw that he already have five names. He knew that he need 12 to compete but he was glad he unless got something. He went to the auditorium and started to prepare for auditions. He read the names and notice that he had some of the students in his class.

_TJ Torres_

_Cassie Guevara_

_Anastasia Carter_

_Lexi Harrison_

_Audrey Ross_

_Nina Wong_

**AN:There goes the first chapter and the introduction to some characters. If your character wasn't introduced, they definitely will be next chapter. The next chapter will be a lot longer than this. The name of the glee club is ****The Outsiders.**** The next chapter will be auditions, then a recruitment number at a pep rally, then the chapter after that will some more auditions. The theme for the pep rally is ****Anti-Bullying/Songs about Bullying/Accepting Yourself ****so send in the song you want to sing. I am choosing between**

**Who You Are by Jessie J **

**Wings by Little Mix **

**Who's Laughing Now by Jessie J **

**Perfect by P!NK **

**Demons/Monster by Imagine Dragons (Mash Up)**

**Skyscraper/Beautiful by Demi Lovato and Christina Aguilera (Mash Up)**

**Either choose one of those on the poll in my profile or send in a suggestion. Ask any questions you have on Tumblr. Until we meet again, REVIEW. **

_**Spanish Translation(Google Translate)**_

**- **_I'm not joining the glee club_

**- **_Come on, it's going to be fun and a new experience for you. You have a very good voice_

**- **_You mean fun like in social suicide. Plus I don't have time because of baseball pratice, remember the sport I play and not to mention very good at it._

**- **_Highschool isn't all about popularity and who's the most liked it's about having fun. And I know you're make time for this. This is the last time I'm going to ask you or I'm going force you._

**- **_I will never try it. Now leave me alone_


	2. Maybe This Won't Be So Bad

**AN: This is the second chapter of this story This chapter will contain the first set of auditions then a recruitment number then the second set of auditions next chapter. I NEED a BETA for this story to proofread, so if you're interested tell me. Enjoy and Review. **

Adrian got ready to listen to six potential members of his group. He then notice that there were only one guy auditioning and needed more to balance out the harmonizes.

"TJ Torres", Adrian said into the mic. He notice that TJ seemed like a normal jock and was confused on why he was auditioning. He heard someone come in and sat down. It was Mr. Morrison. He was confused on why he was here but saw him stare at TJ and Adrian knew it had something to do with him.

TJ notice that he step dad was here and knew he couldn't bomb his audition like he was originally was planning to do. He decided to change up his song a little and plan to blow Mr. Conrad away.

"What will you be singing", Adrian said into the mic.

"_Secrets _by OneRepublic"

"Alright, blow me away", Adrian said and that was TJ planning to do.

I _need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God, amazing how we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

What happened next really shocked Adrian. TJ began to rap in Spanish and blowed Adrian away.

_Y todos los días veo las noticias _

_Todos los problemas que podríamos resolver _

_Y cuando una situación se eleva _

_Sólo tiene que escribir en un álbum _

_Send it straight to gold_

_But I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

After his performance, Adrian gave him a standing ovation and left with a smile on the face.

"Cassie Guevara"

A girl who was about 5'4 with long dark brown hair walked on to stage.

"What will you be singing"

"_If I Ain't Got You_ by Alicia Keys"

_Some people live for the fortune_

_Some people live just for the fame_

_Some people live for the power, yeah_

_Some people live just to play the game_

_Some people think that the physical things_

_Define what's within_

_And I've been there before_

_But that life's a bore_

_So full of the superficial_

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, you, you_

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, yeah_

Adrian liked her round husky alto voice which was very mature for her age. He knew he had to have her.

"Anastasia Carter"

A girl who was about 5'6 with long curly hair walked on to the stage.

"You can call me Ana"

"Ok, Ana, what will you be singing", Adrian said into the mic.

"_Rolling in the Deep_ by Adele"

"Alright, show me what you got", Adrian said before letting her sing.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

_See how I leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_And it's bringing me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it, to the beat_

_Throw your soul through every open door _

_Count your blessings to find what you look for _

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold _

_You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

_We could have had it all_

_We could have had it all_

_It all, it all, it all_

_But you played it_

_You played it_

_You played it_

_You played it to the beat._

"Wow", and that's all Adrian could say. Her high soprano voice is amazing and he could tell that she could possibly lead them.

"Lexi Harrison"

Lexi walks onto stage with pose and confidence. She was wearing a navy blue dress with a red cardigan and brown knee high boots.

"I'll be singing Vienna by Billy Joel", She said before Adrian could ask.

_Slow down you crazy child_

_You're so ambitious for a juvenile_

_But then if you're so smart tell me,_

_Why are you still so afraid? (mmmmm)_

_Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?_

_You better cool it off before you burn it out_

_You got so much to do and only_

_So many hours in a day (Ay)_

_When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?_

_Slow down you crazy child_

_Take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while_

_It's alright, you can afford to lose a day or two (oooh)_

_When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?_

_And you know that when the truth is told_

_That you can get what you want or you can just get old_

_You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through (oooh)_

_Why don't you realize... Vienna waits for you?_

_When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?_

"Thanks" and she left off the stage. Adrian was still shocked by the talent he got so for. He only has two more auditions left and he could tell that it could only get better.

"Audrey Ross"

A blonde girl who was about 5'3 walked on to stage. The reason why she was auditioning is because as a young girl, her mother would often sing to her and she would like to carry on her singing voice for her mom.

"What will you be singing"

"Who You Are by Jessie J"

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror:_

_"Why am I doing this to myself?"_

_Losing my mind on a tiny error,_

_I nearly left the real me on the shelf._

_No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

_It's okay not to be okay._

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

_But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

_There's nothing wrong with who you are!_

_Yes, no, egos, fake shows, like whoa!_

_Just go and leave me alone!_

_Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,_

_With a smile that's my home!_

_That's my home, no..._

_No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

_It's okay not to be okay..._

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

_Just be true to who you are!_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

After her performance, Adrian had a tear in his eyes. He could relate to this song because during his middle/high school days he was bullied for liking both genders. Now he doesn't tell people that he's bi but sometimes he still feel like he's in highschool because he's hiding it. Before he could say anything, she walked off stage. Adrian only had one more audition

"Nina Wong"

A girl with slightly tan skin, wavy dark brown hair that ends at her mid back,and dark eyes who was about 5'7, curvy and non-muscular but looked strong walked on to the stage. Nina was auditioning because her parents were convinced she needed to spend time with someone other than them and her pets.

"What will you be singing?", Adrian said into the mic.

"_Two Black Cadillacs_ by Carrie Underwood"

_Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade_

_Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day_

_One is for his wife,_

_The other for the woman who loved him at night_

_Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time_

_And the preacher said he was a good man_

_And his brother said he was a good friend_

_But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry_

_Bye, Bye Bye, Bye_

_Yeah they took turns laying a rose down_

_Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground_

_He's not the only one who had a secret to hide_

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye Bye_

_Two black Cadillacs, two black Cadillacs_

_It was the first and the last time they saw each other face to face_

_They shared a crimson smile and just walked away_

_And left the secret at the grave_

_And the preacher said he was a good man_

_And his brother said he was a good friend_

_But the women in the two black veils they didn't bother to cry_

_Bye bye, Bye bye_

_Yeah they took turns laying a rose down_

_Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground_

_He's not the only one who had a secret to hide_

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Adrian liked her audition and also liked her soft alto voice. He had six audition so he couldn't be picky and had to accept them all. He wasn't mad about it he just wish that he had more to choose from but they are all amazingly talented. The next day, he posted the list for the people who got in which is all of them.

_**~The Show Goes On~**_

_*Three Weeks Later*_

Adrian called a meeting to discuss some very important matters. Mr. Morrison asked, well forced, them perform at the pep rally for the football team. They were currently on an undefeated streak which is the first time in three years. Once everyone was there, Adrian began.

"Well, first thing first. Mr. Morrison asked us to perform at the pep rally", Adrian said. The girls looked excited to show off their talent while TJ looks uninterested and frankly bored.

"How are suppose to perform when we don't even have a name" TJ says with annoyance in his voice. He wondered how stupid could they be. Expecting to perform in front of the entire school when they don't even have a name yet.

"Well, do you have a suggestion?" Adrian asked. He didn't even realize that they didn't have a group name yet.

"Nope", TJ replied quickly hoping to get of this conversation.

"What about Vocal Intensity", Adrian suggested. They all shook their head in oppose to the name. They randomly start spitting out names until TJ got annoyed and began to get a headache.

"What about _The Outsiders_", TJ shouted.

"Why that name?" Adrian asked.

"It's the name of my favorite book", TJ mumbled.

"You read? When did that happen?" Ana asked sounding surprised. In the eight months that they've dated she never saw TJ pick up a book and she was pretty sure that he didn't know where the library was.

TJ just ignored her and went back to not participating. They all agreed on the name since it was the best they could come up with.

"The kind of song that he told us that we're suppose to sing has to be about bullying or standing up to bullying. Do you guys have any suggestions?", Adrian said. This hits really close to home for him and wanted to make sure that the song choice was perfect.

"What about Beautiful by Christina Aguilera", Nina suggested. It was a good song choice but it really stand on its on. That's when he got the idea.

"We can mash that up with Skyscraper by Demi Lovato", Adrian said. They all agreed but TJ.

"Can we do like a guy song or something because I'm not going in front of the school singing a girl song", TJ said complaing. They all voted to either to do the mashup or do a guy song and TJ was out voted.

"Let's get started", Adrian said.

They were in the auditorium after finishing mashing up the songs and going over who had what parts.

"Alright, last run and we are done for the day", Adrian says as the music started playing.

Lexi

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me?_

Nina

_Every day is so wonderful_

_Then suddenly it's hard to breathe._

_Now and then I get insecure_

_From all the pain, I'm so ashamed._

The Outsiders Girls

_I am beautiful no matter what they say._

_Words can't bring me down._

_I am beautiful in every single way._

_Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no._

Cassie

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

TJ

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_

_And untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

Anastasia

_To all your friends you're delirious,_

_So consumed in all your doom._

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness._

_The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone._

_is that the way it is?_

Chancellor Collins was walking by the auditorium when he heard singing and it was actually good. He went into the auditorium and sat in the back where nobody would see him. It looked that they were having a blast singing up there with each other. He wanted to be up there because after a long 3 weeks of still having no friends and getting picked on, he just wanted to find a place to fit in.

The Outisiders Girls

_You are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring you down...oh no_

_You are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no_

_So don't you bring me down today..._

The Outsiders Girls With TJ

_No matter what we do_

_(You can take everything I have)_

_No matter what we say_

_(You can break everything I am)_

_We're the song inside the tune_

_Full of beautiful mistakes_

Audrianna

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here,_

_Watch you disappear_

_Yeah, oh_

Cassie

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

The Outsiders Girls With TJ

_And everywhere we go_

_(and everywhere we go)_

_The sun will always shine_

_(the sun will always, always shine)_

_And tomorrow we might wake on the other side_

Lexi

_Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh_

TJ

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

The Outsiders

_We are beau-_

Just as they were about to hit the last note and phone rang. They knew it wasn't one of their since Adrian made them turn off their phones. They saw a blonde kid hurrying to turn off his phone.

"Who are you", Adrian said sounding suspicious.

"He's obviously a spy", Audrey said.

"No, he's not. He's is my math class. Isn't your name Chance or something", Cassie says defending him. TJ rolled his eyes at the name Chance even though they weren't the same person. Chance nodded at the conformation at his name.

"Why are you here?", Adrian asked hoping that he came here to audition.

"I was just walking by and heard you guys. I was wondering are you guys still accepting members?", Collins asked.

"Yes, we are. Show us what you got", Adrian said.

The group left the stage and went to the seats as Chance walks onto the stage.

"I'll be singing Little Things by One Direction"

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs,_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you,_

_Oh, it's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things_

They all gave him an applause even TJ.

"So, am I in or nah?" Chance says hoping for a yes.

"Yes, you are", Adrian said.

_**~The Show Goes On~**_

After cheer practice, Cassie went to her locker before she left. She felt hands on her hips and a breath on her neck. She turned around and saw that it was Vince.

"So you wanna skip the pep rally tomorrow and go do something", Vince said smirking. Cassie knew what he meant by "something". She couldn't believe that he still pressing her about it.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm perform with _The Outsiders_ tomorrow. Remember that singing group I signed up for", Cassie said. Vince honestly forgot and that was because he wasn't paying attention to her when she told him about. Then he remembered that TJ was also in that stupid group.

"This isn't about that douche, TJ, is it?" Vince says sounding jealous. He couldn't stand when Cassie hang out with other guys especially TJ.

"This isn't about TJ. This was never about TJ, I just want to do something I enjoy. If you can't trust me then why I'm your girlfriend since according to you, you can get any girl you want", Cassie says with anger and walking away but not before Vince grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks.

"Are you dumping me? I don't get dumped", Vince says.

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything", Cassie says with tears in her eyes and before Vince could retaliate, Cassie left. Vince was angry but not angry at TJ or Cassie but angry at himself to let his jealously get in the way and ruined his relationship with the girl he actually cared about.

As Cassie walked towards the exit she bumped into the brown eyes of TJ Torres. She couldn't deal with him right now since he was the reason her relationship ended. TJ notice her red eyes from crying.

"You okay?" TJ says sounding really concerned.

"I'm fine", Cassie said leaving before TJ could protest.

_**~The Show Goes On~**_

On all the days of their performances, Adrian decided to change their song two hours before the pep rally. Instead of doing Skyscraper/Beautiful mashup that they planned to do now they're doing Keep Your Head Up/Perfect since the first song, according to Adrian, was a downer and not a pep rally kind of song. They were dressed in black and blue outfits, the school colors. After a short intro and a speech about bullying, Mr. Morrison introduced _The Outsiders_.

Cassie

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

Nina and Audrey

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

Lexi w/ The Outsiders Girls

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me_

TJ and Chance Collins

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_You gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

Ana w/ The Outsiders Girls

_So complicated,_

_Look how we all make it._

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I could think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same_

_(Oh oh)_

TJ

_I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled_

_I start to compromise_

_My life and the purpose._

_Is it all worth it?_

_Am I gonna turn out fine?_

_Oh, you'll turn out fine._

_Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine._

Cassie w/ The Outsiders Girls

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me_

TJ and Chance Collins

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_You gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

Chance Collins

_Only rainbows after rain_

_The sun will always come again._

_It's a circle, circling,_

_Around again, it comes around again._

_I said,_

TJ and Chance Collins

_Only rainbows after rain_

_The sun will always come again._

_It's a circle, circling,_

_Around again, it comes around _

The Outsiders Girls

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me_

The Outsiders

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than perfect_

_You gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me._

After the performance, the audience gave them a round of applause which was a surprise since the choreography was messy and the vocals had trouble. Adrian gave the audience another audition date to people if they want to join.

_**~The Show Goes On~**_

Chancy Armstrong was sitting with his "friends" watching the performance of that glee club that he was thinking about. He notice a blonde kid with his hair in a Fohawk and he thought that he looked adorable. The two met eyes but it only lasted for a second.

"I'll bet you 50 dollars that you'll join that stupid group and you have to stay for a month", one of Armstrong's friends said to him.

"Make it 100 and you have a deal", Chancy said and they agreed with a handshake. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad for him and maybe he could get to know that blonde kid. He looked at TJ and winked at him then TJ rolled his eyes at him.

Meanwhile, Walker Ross was watching the performance and was thinking about joining the group because looking to break out of the jock mold that accompanied him as soon as he'd started here since his uncle is Ernie Ross, the legendary former NFL All-Pro quarterback now an ESPN football analyst. He had to think about since he didn't think he would have time between football and hockey practice. He was thinking of quitting football but he didn't want to let his father and uncle down.

Vince outside of the gym waiting for Cassie to come out so he could apologize, something he rarely do, then he saw her come out but with TJ and they were talking way too close for his liking. He quickly walked up to them with an angry look on his face.

"What do you want", TJ said annoyed at Vince for the last time. Vince pushed TJ up against the nearest locker and said angrily,

"I want you to stay away from my girl"

Cassie quickly jumped in defending him from her ex-boyfriend who was still holding TJ against the locker.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore, Vince. What can't you understand about that. I broke up with because of the stuff you do and say to people not because of TJ and I can't take it anymore not everything revolves around you"

After that Vince let TJ down, who fell down to the floor, and left the both of them alone. He wouldn't stop until he got his girlfriend back. Maybe that stupid group was a way to do it but he didn't want to be stuck in there with a bunch of losers plus he don't even know he can sing.

_**~The Show Goes On~**_

As Adrian was grading the test, which he didn't want to but have to, someone knock on his classroom door.

"Come in"

Casey appeared from the door and smiled at Adrian.

"I can tell you have an amazing group already", Casey said which made Adrian blush a little which don't happen very often.

"Thanks. Why are you here?", Adrian asked

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your group and wanted to ask if you wanted to go out for a drink tonight since it's a Friday", Casey asked

"I would but I have to grade these test", Adrian said a little upset

"I'm glad I'm not a teacher", Casey said chuckling and then leaving.

As Adrian was walking out of the school he was stopped by Lauren Cruz. He didn't really know her but he heard enough to stay away from her.

"You do know that Casey has a fiance and son so you probably don't want to be a home wrecker and mess things up", Cruz said. Adrian looked at her with a shocked and confused face.

"What are you talking about? I'm not gay", Adrian said defending himself. He was worried that someone, especially the residence devil, found out his secret.

"Sure, you're not"

With that Lauren left Adrian standing in the same spot thinking to himself. He left and went to his apartment then thought about what was going to do about the glee club and his crazy life

**AN: There goes the second chapter. All of the auditions won't be in the next chapter since some of the rest of the characters join for different reasons but they will be in the chapter. Tell what you thought about this chapter. Were you shocked? Did you enjoy it? Did you find some humor in it? Any advice? Tell me if I made a mistake with punctuation or grammar. Check out the Tumblr and ask questions about the story, characters, to the characters, or about future chapters. Review. Also the FOUR co-captains, two boys and two girls, for the club will be revealed next chapter. **

**The theme for next chapter is ...**

**Songs From Movies**

**If your characters in the glee club, or they don't have to be in the club to possibly sing or you would like be heard sung. So send in your songs from movies or their soundtracks, any movie and tell which, with a PM title **_**Theme Week**_

**Spanish Translation **

_-And everyday I see the news_

_All the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises_

_Just write it into an album_

**Songs Featured**

Secrets by OneRepublic

If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys

Rolling In The Deep by Adele

Who You Are by Jessie J

Two Black Cadillacs by Carrie Underwood

Beautiful/Skyscraper by Christina Aguilera and Demi Lovato

Little Things by One Direction

Perfect/Keep Your Head Up by P!NK and Andy Grammer


	3. Not All Movies Have Happy Endings

**AN: This is the third chapter of The Show Goes On. Enjoy and review. Check out my other story, **_**All My Secrets**_**, I'm currently working on the next chapter. Please read the end notes.**

Kaylin Martinez walked around trying to find her locker but she felt like she was going in circles around this giant school. She just moved here after moving in with her aunt after some incidents that she didn't want to talk about. This was her first day at Whittemore and it was already was not going as plan. First, she was late waking up and now she's couldn't find her locker.

Ana was by her locker when she notice a girl, who she didn't recognize was looking lost, being the kind of person she is she walked up to the girl.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new here?" Ana asked trying to get to know this girl.

The first thing she noticed about Ana was her cheer uniform. She instantly thought that she was a stuck up bitch princess but she knew she had no room to judge anybody. She didn't have any friends so she had to be nice to get some.

"Yes, I'm Kaylin Martinez", Kay replied. She almost said it like she didn't want anybody to talk to her but Ana didn't notice it.

"I'm Anastasia but you can call me Ana if you like", the other teen said. "Do you need help finding anything?"

"Yea, do you happen know where locker 213 is at?" Kaylin said.

"Yea, it next to mine." Ana said showing her to her locker.

"Thanks." Kay said.

"Do you wanna make friends?" Ana said out of the blue and shocked Kaylin.

"Sure, I guess," Kaylin said confused and a little scared because of the sudden question that was asked.

"Join The Outsiders and you'll make a lot of friends." Ana said. It was like she was trying to sell cookies like a little Girl Scout.

"What an Outsiders?", The other girl said.

"We are basically a singing group and-" Kaylin cut Ana off.

"Hold up, a singing group. No thanks, I can make friends some other way." Kaylin said interrupting the other girl and closing her locker then walking away.

Ana sighed at the failure of recruiting a new member. Ever since the pep rally Adrian has been making them recruit new members and it has been unsuccessful right now but this is only the beginning of them. She was making her way to her first period class when she notice TJ by himself looking depressed. She wanted to go ask him what was wrong with him but it looked like he didn't want to be bothered with.

**~The Show Goes On~**

Cassie and Nina was Cassie's locker before the start of first period. They were talking about Cassie relationship problems and what happened after the pep rally.

_*Flashback*_

_Cassie helped TJ up after Vince let him go and left. She made sure that TJ was alright and wasn't hurt._

_"You okay?" Cassie asked really concerned because Vince pushed him against the locker really hard._

_"Yea, I'm fine." TJ said lying. In truth everything hurt but he didn't want to seem weak in front of Cassie._

_"Are you sure?" Cassie asked again because she felt that TJ was lying to her. Cassie help him to the nearest bench and sat him on it. She began to check his head for any bleeding and she didn't notice him leaning in. Then TJ kissed her on the lips. TJ actually kissed Cassie on the lips._

_*Flashback Pause*_

"Hold up, TJ kissed you. Like actually kissed you on your lips?" Nina said surprised but at the same time she wasn't. She saw the way TJ looked at Cassie when she wasn't looking.

"Yes, he did." Cassie replied, still a little dazed that he did it.

"What happened after that?" Nina said wanting to know more. She has a curious personality which some people consider to be nosy.

_*Flashback Resume*_

_The kiss lasted for a second but felt like forever. Cassie began to kiss back but then she realized what she was doing. She pushed TJ away and she had a looked like she was about to slap TJ across the face really hard but she didn't._

_"Why the hell would you do that?" Cassie said yelling at him. She couldn't believe that he actually did that after everything with Vince._

_"I'm so sorry. I-"_

_"No! I just broke up with my boyfriend no less than 24 hours ago over you and you think that you can kiss me anytime you feel like it", Cassie said angrily. She wasn't angry at TJ or Vince but she angry because she didn't know how she felt about that both of them._

_Before TJ could respond to her words, Cassie walked away ignoring TJ's pleas to comeback. TJ instantly knew that he messed up any chance he had with Cassie, which was none to begin with._

_*Flashback Ends*_

"So you left him there by himself?" Nina asked to trying to know everything about the situation.

"Yes, I did." Cassie replied

"Why? If I were you I would be with TJ rather than Vince. I honestly don't know why you were with him in the first place." Nina said honestly

"Because I just got out of a relationship with a guy, who I'm pretty sure never loved me, and TJ just out of nowhere kissed me. I couldn't deal with it so I left." Cassie closed her locker and they walked to their class. The girls noticed TJ in the courtyard by himself with earphones in and looking depressed.

"Maybe you should go talk to him", Nina suggested feeling bad for the boy.

"No, I'm good. He probably doesn't want to talk to me either." Cassie said walking into their class. Nina had a plan to get Cassie to finally get admit her feelings for TJ but she needed him and Audrey to help pull it off.

**~The Show Goes On~**

TJ was sitting by himself, and feeling like crap in the courtyard as listened to his music. And the kind of music he was listening to wasn't helping his mood. He honestly didn't understand why Cassie rejected him. He thought that he was better of a person than Vince was ever was. He was so into his music that he didn't realize that he was singing with it.

_**TJ:**_

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_[2x]_

Liam was studying for his science test he had next period so he could maintain his 4.0 GPA, when he heard somebody singing. He went to check it out and saw that it was TJ Torres singing. He was surprised that the other boy was actually good at singing

_**TJ:**_

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_I steady your hand_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_Time, time, time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_[2x]_

Liam stood there at the door listening to the other boy sing. He remembers that he was a part of that singing group that performed at the pep rally. He actually thought about joining that group since the Whittemore Mathletes got second place at Nationals and he needed something to take his mind off of the lost they faced.

_**TJ:**_

_We're falling apart and coming together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_[4x]_

TJ took out his earphones and packed up his stuff when he realize the time.

"You're really good."

TJ turned around notice the long haired boy. He didn't recognize him at first but then remembered that the boy tutored him at math one time when his step dad noticed that his math grade wasn't all that hot.

"Thanks." TJ said thanking hi, but from his tone you could tell he didn't really feel like talking to anybody.

"I was wondering. Are The Outsiders still accepting members?" Liam said as he went to go sit by TJ. TJ was surprised that somebody actually wanted to join but relived since Adrian wanted them to find new members since they needed twelve member to compete at their first competition.

"Yes, we are. But it's not going to be that easy. You have to actually be good at singing." TJ informed, though not in a way meant to hurt the other boy's feelings.

Liam honestly don't know if he could actually sing, but he wanted to join so he could wish for the best.

"Yes, I can. So when can I audition?" Liam asked.

"Right now." TJ replied, putting Liam on the spot.

Liam looked really confused but also relieved that he didn't have to audition in front of a lot of people and embarrass himself. Liam agreed to audition right now.

"Show me what you got." TJ sat back and prepared to hear the other boy sing.

_**Liam:**_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life_

_Like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_

_By doing the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_By doing the right thing_

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

TJ gave him a thumbs up signaling that he made it. Liam was surprised that he could actually sing.

"When's the next meeting?" Liam asked excited.

"After lunch in the choir room." TJ said as he grabbed his backpack and left patting Liam's shoulder.

**~The Show Goes On~**

Adrian went to his classroom during his free period and notice a letter on his desk. It didn't have an address on it to tell where it came from. He opened the letter and read it to himself.

_You and your glee club are invited to attend the five time National champion Sound Check Invitationals at 6:00 in the Easton Highschool auditorium to start off the new season. Hope you and your club can make it._

_-Emily G._

_"Director of Sound Check"_

Adrian put the note down and thought about if he would actually take the group to it. This could be a learning experience for them to see champions at work and also get a peek at their competition. He would definitely bring this up at their next meeting which was supposed to start five minutes ago. He rushed to the choir room and found The Outsiders minus TJ waiting on him.

"Sorry I'm late. Where's TJ?" Adrian asked the group. They all shrugged their shoulders. Then TJ walked in the choir with a guy he never saw before.

"TJ, you made it and you brought a friend I see.", Adrian said, as he was confused on why the boy was here.

"This is Liam Mann and he's our newest member", TJ said introducing him to the group.

"Can he even sing?" Ana spoke up. She didn't want somebody who couldn't sing to bring them down.

Adrian also wanted to know if he could sing.

"Yes, he can sing. Show them." TJ said putting Liam in the spotlight. He reluctantly agreed as Adrian and TJ sat down where the rest of the group were sitting so the boy could sing.

Liam stood in the middle of the room, he was nervous. Performing in front of this group meant he was officially going to make the group or not.

"I'll be singing _America_ by Simon & Garfunkel from the movie '_Almost Famous_'."

_**Liam:**_

_"Let us be lovers we'll marry our fortunes together"_

_"I've got some real estate here in my bag"_

_So we bought a pack of cigarettes and Mrs. Wagner pies_

_And we walked off to look for America_

_"Kathy," I said as we boarded a Greyhound in Pittsburgh_

_"Michigan seems like a dream to me now"_

_It took me four days to hitchhike from Saginaw_

_I've gone to look for America_

_Laughing on the bus_

_Playing games with the faces_

_She said the man in the gabardine suit was a spy_

The group seemed to like his singing which made him very happy. He continued to sing with a smile on his face.

_I said "Be careful his bowtie is really a camera"_

_"Toss me a cigarette, I think there's one in my raincoat"_

_"We smoked the last one an hour ago"_

_So I looked at the scenery, she read her magazine_

_And the moon rose over an open field_

_"Kathy, I'm lost," I said, though I knew she was sleeping_

_I'm empty and aching and I don't know why_

_Counting the cars on the New Jersey Turnpike_

_They've all gone to look for America_

_All gone to look for America_

_All gone to look for America_

They applauded as performance as Adrian got up to welcome the newest member. Liam sat down as Adrian spoke to the group.

"That was the perfect song choice since it goes what I have planned for this week. This week I would like you guys to sing songs from movies. It can be from their soundtrack, promos, or the movies itself and-"

"I'm not singing a High School Musical song." TJ said interrupting Adrian. Honestly, TJ didn't want to sing any songs this week.

"It doesn't have to be from movies like that. So prepare songs and show me what you got. Also we were invited to an Invitationals for a five time National winning group and you are going whether you want to or not." Adrian said, leaving the members no choice.

"So you're forcing us to go and watch a group who is way better than us to make us feel like crap." TJ said trying to get out of going but Adrian wouldn't have it.

"I would think of this as a learning experience. See you guys back here at 5:30." Adrian dismissed the group.

**~The Show Goes On~**

TJ was walking to the exit when he was pulled into an empty classroom by two girls. It was Audrey and Nina who grabbed him. They pulled him to a chair and stood in front of him.

"We know that you're in love with Cassie and we know that you got rejected." Audrey jumped right to what they know.

He was confused on how she knew. He looked at Nina and then realize that Cassie must had told her and then she told Audrey.

"Why am I here?" TJ said jumping to the point because he didn't want to deal with this.

"We want to help you get with Cassie", Nina clarified for him.

"Why?"

"Because Cassie deserves a guy like you and she knows that she loves you too", Audrey said

"Well, she has a weird way of showing it", TJ said. Nina rolled her eyes at TJ's stubbornness which was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Well, she does and this week assignment is a perfect chance to show her how much you love her." Nina said hoping that TJ would get on board with their plan.

"Alright, what song do you have planned?" TJ says reluctantly agreed because since he knew that they wouldn't stop pressing about the subject and wanted to get this over with. Both of the girls squeal with excitement and told him of what they planned the performance to be.

**~The Show Goes On~**

The Outsiders walked into the Easton High School auditorium and sat down in their seats. A woman with dirty blonde hair walked on to the stage. Cassie was sure that she knew the woman but she wasn't sure on how she did.

"Welcome, show choirs and directors to the Sound Check Invitational. Enjoy and prepare to either cry that you'll never be this amazing or leave. Whichever comes first," The woman said. "Here are your five-time National Champions."

She walked off the curtains open to start the show. A boy with curly hair stood in the middle of the stage with girls surrounding him.

_**Britain Byrd:**_

_Risin' up back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times, it happens too fast_

_You trade your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

Then the guys come out a grab their partner and dance to the chorus.

_**Britain w/ Sound Check:**_

_It's the Eye of the Tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all_

_With the Eye of the Tiger_

The Outsiders sat there in shock on how good Sound Check really were. Sound Check vocals were tight and consistent. Their choreography was out of the world.

_**Britain Byrd:**_

_Face to face, out in the heat_

_Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry_

_They stack the odds till' we take to the street_

_For we kill with the skill to survive_

_**Britain w/ Sound Check:**_

_It's the Eye of the Tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all_

_With the Eye of the Tiger_

_**Britain Byrd:**_

_Risin' up straight to the top_

_Had the guts, got the glory_

_Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_**Britain w/ Sound Check:**_

_It's the Eye of the Tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all_

_With the Eye of the Tiger_

With that performance The Outsiders knew that they were in trouble. They gave Sound Check a standing ovation and any excitement they had coming into the performance was gone. Adrian on the other thought this was great for them and now they knew how hard to work to win. They left the auditorium and Cassie left with the woman on her mind and how she knew her but she quickly shook it off.

"They were not that good." Audrey said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, they were." Lexi said back at Audrey

"They're definitely the one to beat this year." Adrian told the group.

"How can we compete with a five-time National champion winning team when we are a club that just started?" TJ asked their teacher.

"But we got something that they don't have."

"What's that?" Cassie asked.

"The fact that they center one singer and we show off all of our talent." Adrian explained to his students.

**~The Show Goes On~**

Chance Collins was sitting by himself at lunch eating his sandwich. Even though he joined the group he still didn't have any friends. Sure Ana, Audrey, Cassie, and Nina were nice girls but he didn't feel like he had a connection with them. TJ was a jock so they didn't have much in common and he barely even knows Liam.

Chancy noticed the dirty blonde boy at the pep rally sitting by himself and he decided that this was his chance. He went over there and sat by him which surprised the other boy.

"Hey." Chancy said to the boy throwing up his signature smirk at boy.

"Hey." Chance Collins replied getting excited that someone actually was talking to him.

"What's your name? I'm Chance Armstrong." He said.

"I'm Chance Collins. We have the same first name that means we're twins or something." Collins said. Chancy laughed at the other boy adorableness and innocence.

"I guess so. You're in that glee club right?" Collins nodded in conformation. "Are you guess still accepting members?"

"Yes, we are. Are you looking to audition?" Collins asked.

"Yes, I am. When can I audition, darlin'?" Chancy asked flirting. Collins blushed at "darlin'" and he honestly wasn't catching on to Chancy's flirting.

"Any time at the choir room." Collins replied as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. He left Chancy sitting there and thinking about the other boy.

Chancy went to hang with his "friends" who was going on about stuff that he couldn't care for.

"Did you join that stupid group yet?" One of his "friends" asked him.

"Not yet but I am so calm your tits." Chancy said leaving to go the choir room.

"Get out!" TJ demanded as Chancy walked into the choir room.

"Don't be like that, baby. I'm here to audition." Chancy replied.

TJ rolled his eyes. "No, you're not."

"Alright, show us what you got." Adrian said ignoring TJ's plight with him.

"I'll be singing Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye."

_**Chancy:**_

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

Collins was smiling during Chancy's performance unconsciously and Chancy noticed and used it to his advantage. He began to sing to him without everybody noticing. Collins didn't even notice that he was singing to him.

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Everybody in the choir besides TJ gave him an applause. Collins smiled at Chancy.

"Good job. I didn't catch your name?" Adrian asked the young teen.

"Chance Armstrong but you can call me Chancy or whatever." Chancy replied back

"Well, Chancy you're in", Adrian said but TJ wasn't happy about that.

"No, he's not." TJ said not wanting the other boy to join.

"Since this is a democracy, we'll vote. All in favor of letting him in, raise your hand." Adrian and that the whole group raised their hands. Once again TJ was outvoted. Chancy went to sit in between Collins and TJ. He whispered into to TJ ear.

"Looks like I'm here to stay and you'll see more of me," he said with a wink which made TJ very uncomfortable and moved two seats away from him. Chancy began silently laughing at the other boy's action.

"First thing first, just like any other team there are captains and co-captains. You can also use this week assignment to prove to me that you are up to the task. So you me what you got", Adrian says letting the first person go if they are any going right now.

"Me, Nina, and TJ have a song to sing." Audrey said forcing TJ out his seat.

"Alright let's see what you guys got what it takes." Adrian said. TJ grabbed his guitar and sat in one of the three stools between Nina and Audrey.

"This song is called _A Thousand Years _by Christina Perri from _Twilight_.

_**TJ:**_

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How do I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

As TJ sung those words, he looked at Cassie while doing so. He didn't see any response from her.

_**TJ and Nina:**_

_I have died every day_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_**Audrey:**_

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_**TJ:**_

_One step closer_

Cassie wasn't the only one to notice TJ singing to her but Ana also noticed too. Ana kinda felt jealous because TJ never did anything like that for her. But it looked like Cassie wasn't enjoying him singing to her.

_**Audrey and Nina w/ TJ:**_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_**TJ and Audrey:**_

_One step closer_

_**TJ and Nina:**_

_One step closer_

_**Audrey and Nina w/ TJ:**_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_**TJ:**_

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How do I love when I'm afraid_

After the song, the choir room was filled with applause except from Ana and Cassie. After they were dismissed TJ went to talk to Cassie who didn't look to happy when he got to her.

"What the hell was that?" Cassie asked angrily

"A song for you", TJ said not knowing what he did wrong

"I know that, I'm not stupid. Why would you do that even after what happened? God, can't you take a hint. You're even more stubborn than Vince", Cassie said yelling at him and every word felt like a sword being stabbed in his heart.

Even worse is that she compared him to Vince. She really didn't mean what she said but she couldn't deal with it right now.

"You know what? Go right ahead, yell at the boy who loves to easily. But I rather be this boy than…than be the person who can't admit how they feel. So guess what, Cassie. I love you. I love you even more than Vince every could but I guess we'll never happen since you're the stubborn one." TJ replied back instantly he regretted saying that but at the same time he wasn't. He walked away before Cassie could return words back at him.

"What is wrong with me?" Cassie asked herself.

**~The Show Goes On~**

Ana and some of the cheerleaders walked into the choir wearing something that Adrian was pretty sure was against school dress code.

"I guess you have a number today." Adrian said, though already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I do. This is from the movie Burlesque."

_**Ana:**_

_It's a cold and crazy world that's raging outside_

_Well baby, me and all my girls are bringing on the fire_

_Show a little leg, got to shimmy your chest_

_It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's burlesque_

_**Ana w/ Cheerleaders:**_

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S_

_Love, sex, ladies, no regrets_

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S_

_Love, sex, ladies, no regrets_

TJ along with the rest of the other boys just sat there and stared their performance. Some with shock while some thought it was kind of sexy. While Nina and Lexi were just enjoying the performance.

_**Ana:**_

_Been holding back for quite some time_

_And finally the moment's right_

_I love to make the people stare_

_They know I got that certain savior-faire_

_**Cheerleaders:**_

_Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen_

_If I let you close enough to touch?_

_Step into the fantasy, you'll never wanna leave_

_Baby, that's guaranteed, why?_

_**Ana w/ Cheerleaders:**_

_It's a passion and emotion_

_It's a fashion, burlesque_

_It'll move you, going through you_

_So do what I do, burlesque_

_All ladies coming to flaunt it_

_Boys, throw it up if you want it_

_Can you feel me, can you feel it?_

_It's burlesque, burlesque, burlesque_

_**Ana:**_

_I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge_

_They screaming more for more and more they beg_

_I know it's me they come to see_

_My pleasure brings them to their knees_

_**Cheerleaders:**_

_Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen_

_If I let you close enough to touch?_

_Step into the fantasy, you'll never wanna leave_

_Baby, that's guaranteed, why?_

_**Ana w/ Cheerleaders:**_

_It's a passion and emotion_

_It's a fashion, burlesque_

_It'll move you, going through you_

_So do what I do, burlesque_

_All ladies coming to flaunt it_

_Boys, throw it up if you want it_

_Can you feel me, can you feel it?_

_It's burlesque, burlesque, burlesque_

_Burlesque, burlesque, burlesque, burlesque_

_It's a passion and emotion_

_It's a fashion, burlesque_

_It'll move you, going through you_

_So do what I do, burlesque_

_All ladies coming to flaunt it_

_Boys, throw it up if you want it_

_Can you feel me, can you feel it?_

_It's burlesque, burlesque, burlesque_

_Burlesque, burlesque, burlesque, burlesque_

TJ and Liam gave them a standing ovation while the rest just clapped. They quickly sat down after they realized that they were the only ones standing.

"Wow that was amazing." Adrian said really impressed by Ana's performance and the passion behind it.

"I know." Ana said confident as the other cheerleaders left.

"So, that's it. The week is almost over and I will decide the captains tomorrow unless there any other songs." Adrian said

**~The Show Goes On~**

Audrey was walking to her locker when she saw TJ by himself and she wanted to know if their plane worked.

"So?" Audrey asked walking over to TJ surprising him.

"So, what?" TJ asked sounding really confused.

"How did it go?" Audrey asked not really specifying on what she was talking about.

"How did what go?" TJ asked again sounding even more confused. It wasn't like TJ wasn't smart, he was, it's just that he doesn't catch on stuff quickly.

"You and Cassie." Audrey said getting a little frustrated, because it was obvious to what she was referring to.

TJ sighed back at her. He didn't really didn't want to talk about it. He and Cassie hasn't spoken to each other since that day. They haven't even made eye contact. They didn't know what to say to each other but they know that they were both wrong.

"That bad, huh?" Audrey said as TJ nodded.

"Well, at least you tried and now she knows how you feel", Audrey said giving him the upside before she left to go back to her locker.

"Hey, Audrianna."

A voice called behind her and she turned around. When she realized who it was, she rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone, Vince" Audrey said trying to get the boy away from her.

"You, me, movies tonight." Vince said flirting with her. She couldn't believe that Vince was actually asking her out after he just broke up with his girlfriend no less than a week ago.

"No, Vince", Audrey said refusing to go out with him.

"Why not?" Vince said starting to get annoyed because this was the fifth girl that turned him down. Before he didn't even had to finish his sentence before they said yes, but now ever since him and Cassie broke up no girl wants to go out with him.

"Because you just got out of a relationship and I'm not some booty call." Audrey replied.

After that Vince left even angrier. He had to blame someone for his problem and he chose to blame it on TJ. Even though that TJ has done nothing to him. He didn't even know why he hated the guy, he just did.

**~The Show Goes On~**

"You guys are probably wondering on why I called you guys into the auditorium." Adrian said.

"No, not really." TJ said really bored and wanting to leave. He was missing baseball practice because of this. Well it wasn't a mandatory practice but whatever.

"I called you guys down here because I realized something. I realized that having captains or co-captains isn't a way to win", Adrian said

"So there's not going to be a winner for this week." Ana asked confused as to where their teacher was going.

"Yes, there is. Which brings me into the next thing I'm going to say. The people who blew me away this week are TJ and Ana." Adrian said.

"What?" TJ said looking really confused and surprised at the same time.

"Yes, you two blew me away this week. Also the people who didn't exactly blew me away this week but are amazing is Lexi and Chance Collins." Adrian said

"What? They didn't even sing this week." Audrey said a little angry because she wasn't considered for the lead spot.

"I know but they are really good and have a lot of talent." Adrian said

"So, I'm not talented", Audrey asked getting upset.

"Calm down, princess." Chancy said.

"You are but like Sound Check they showcase the best to win. So to end off this week, tomorrow, we are going to sing the most iconic movie song ever, Don't You from The Breakfast Club", Adrian said.

**~The Show Goes On~**

The next day, TJ walked into his sixth period which is Athletics with baseball. He went into the locker room where for some reason both the football and baseball players have to share which isn't always a good things since most of them hate each other. He was the first one in there. He heard the door open and turned around to see who it was. It was Walker Ross, one of the football players that he actually could get along with.

"Hey." Walker said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Hey." TJ replied back with a nod.

"You're in that glee club, right?" Walker asked and TJ nodded in conformation.

"Is it fun?" Walker asked.

"Somewhat, why?" TJ asked his confusion level rising.

"Just wondering." Walker said as he sat down on one of the benches.

"You looking to audition?" TJ asked hoping for a yes so he could he have somebody that he could actually talk to in the room.

"I don't know." Walker said unsure.

"Can you sing?" TJ asked

"Somewhat." Walker answered.

"Show me", TJ said hoping that Walker could actually could sing

"Alright, this is from my favorite movie, Top Gun." He stood up, and took a deep breath before he started to sing.

_Revvin' up your engine_

_Listen to her howlin' roar_

_Metal under tension_

_Beggin' you to touch and go_

TJ noticed how deep his singing voice was and how he had somewhat of a country vibe to it.

_Highway to the Danger Zone_

_Ride into the Danger Zone_

_Headin' into twilight_

_Spreadin' out her wings tonight_

_She got you jumpin' off the deck_

_And shovin' into overdrive_

_Highway to the Danger Zone_

_I'll take you_

_Right into the Danger Zone_

_They never say hello to you_

_Until you get it on the red line overload_

_You'll never know what you can do_

_Until you get it up as high as you can go_

_Out along the edge_

_Is always where I burn to be_

_The further on the edge_

_The hotter the intensity_

_Highway to the Danger Zone_

_I'm gonna take you_

_Right into the Danger Zone_

_Highway to the Danger Zone_

_Right into the Danger Zone_

"So, how was that?" Walker asked

"That was good. You should definitely audition." TJ encouraged.

"Well, if isn't Iceman and the Jersey Shore reject."

They turned around to see Vince addressing them. Jersey Shore reject was one of the many nicknames Vince had for TJ.

"Leave us alone, Vince." TJ said getting tired of Vince.

"Don't you have a border to cross or something? I'm not here to talk to you. I'm here to talk to Walker over here, so go away", Vince said shooing TJ away. TJ didn't want to deal with an argument with Vince today, so he left. Vince turned to the other boy with a serious look on his face.

"Remember we have practice for the playoffs on Monday and Tuesday and you better be there." Vince said, but he demanded more than stated.

"But I have hockey practice those days." Walker said hoping he could skip football practice.

"Which is more important winning the playoffs or playing hockey?" Vince asked.

"I guess the playoffs but-" Walker started but was soon interrupted.

"That's what I thought, so practice. Monday and Tuesday", Vince said walking out of the locker room and onto the football field to start practice for today and left Walker in the locker room by himself.

**~The Show Goes On~**

After practicing over and over they finally got the song right. Lexi wearing a black tank top with a navy blue cardigan and black skinny jeans with black boots stood in the middle of the stage by herself as she began the song.

_**Lexi:**_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Ohhh..._

Lexi moved from the center to the side to let TJ who was wearing a navy blue button up shirt rolled up to his elbow with black jeans and black Converses take the lead.

_**TJ:**_

_Won't you come see about me?_

_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

Chance wearing the same thing as TJ but only with black suspenders that laid on his side came out and went to stand by TJ as he sings.

_**Collins:**_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything inside and out and_

_They moved out the way and let Ana do her thing._

_**Ana:**_

_Love's strange so real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things that we were working on_

Liam came out along with the rest of the group and stood by Ana as he sing his part.

_**Liam:**_

_Slow change may pull us apart_

_When the light gets into your heart, baby_

They came together as a group as the sing this part in harmony.

_**The Outsiders:**_

_Don't You Forget About Me_

_Don't Don't Don't Don't_

_Don't You Forget About Me_

Nina and Chancy came down to the bottom step of the stage and sung their part together.

_**Nina and Chancy:**_

_Will you stand above me?_

_Look my way, never love me_

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

_Down, down, down_

Nina and Chancy went back up the stage and let Audrey and Cassie come down to sing their parts.

_**Audrey and Cassie:**_

_Will you recognize me?_

_Call my name or walk on by_

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

_Down, down, down, down_

Lexi took the led to sing the next part.

_**Lexi:**_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Ohhhh..._

TJ looked at Cassie as he sang his next part. Cassie noticed his stare but didn't looked back.

_**TJ:**_

_Don't you try to pretend_

_It's my feeling we'll win in the end_

_I won't harm you or touch your defenses_

_Vanity and security_

Just as Cassie was about to sing her part, Vince walked in and sat at the back of the auditorium. He doesn't why he's there he just was.

_**Cassie:**_

_Don't you forget about me_

_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Going to take you apart_

_I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

_**The Outsiders:**_

_Don't You Forget About Me_

_Don't Don't Don't Don't_

_Don't You Forget About Me_

_**Lexi w/ The Outsiders:**_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name?_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name?_

_When you walk away_

_**Audrey:**_

_Or will you walk away?_

_Will you walk on by?_

_Come on – call my name_

_Will you call my name?_

_**The Outsiders:**_

_I say:_

_La la la..._

"That's a way to end a great week." Adrian said as gave them a standing ovation. Vince left after the performance. He still couldn't see why Cassie chose this club over him. He was way more exciting than that rag-tag group of outcasts and losers.

**A/N: There's goes the third chapter. Tell what you thought about this chapter. Were you shocked? Did you enjoy it? Did you find some humor in it? Any advice? Check out the Tumblr and ask questions about the story, characters, to the characters, or about future chapters and updates. Review. Also the FOUR co-captains, if you missed it, are Ana, Lexi, TJ, and Chance C.**

**Also to clarify, there will be two rival glee clubs in the story. Sound Check and an all-female group, who will appear in the later chapters.**

**The theme for next chapter is...**

**Unplugged**

**So send in acoustic and unplugged version of songs for anybody not just for you character. If you have a specific version of a song, tell me. Remember theme week is completely optional and not all characters will get a song. Send it in the same PM as the last theme week**

**Songs Featured:**

_**Never Say Never**_** by The Fray from **_**Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen**_

_**Counting Stars **_**by OneRepublic**

_**America**_** by Simon & Garfunkel from **_**Almost Famous**_

_**Eye Of The Tiger**_** by Survivor from**_** Rocky III**_

_**Somebody That I Used To Know**_** by Gotye**

_**A Thousand Years **_**by Christina Perri (Megan and Liz ft. Paradise Fears Version) from **_**The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Part 1**_

_**Express**_** by Christina Aguilera from **_**Burlesque**_

_**Danger Zone**_** by Kenny Loggins from**_** Top Gun**_

_**Don't You(Forget About Me)**_** by Simple Minds from**_** Breakfast Club**_


	4. All This Time I Was Finding Myself

**AN: Here's the new chapter to this story. Enjoy and review. Check out my other story, There's More Than You Know, I'm currently working on the next chapter and it needs more review. Please read the end notes.**

"TJ, wake up!"Darren knocked on his bedroom door. TJ groaned as he got up to get ready for school. He didn't feel like going but he has too. Gotta keep up that 4.0 GPA and a perfect attendance so you can get in a good college, like his mom always says.

After he gets dressed, he went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like crap. His eyes were red and his hair was disheveled. He made himself look presentable and forced a smile on his face. He didn't know why he fell so hard in love with girls in his life, he just did. When Ana broke up with him, he kinda went into a depressed state which lasted for a month. He went downstairs only to be tackled by his younger twin brothers, Benny and Christian.

"Can you two please get off of me?" TJ asked them

"Why?" They both asked in unison, not moving off their older brother.

"Because I need to go to school." TJ replied in an obvious tone.

"Why?" They both asked again. TJ knew that this wasn't to go anywhere so he picked up the two boys and put them in between his arms. He carried them to the couch and playfully threw them on it. Once they hit the couch, they started laughing. TJ really did love these misfits. If anyone could put a smile on his face it was these two. TJ felt a hand on his back and turned to see that it was Darren.

"You ready to go?" Darren asked.

"I thought I was driving myself to school." TJ said.

"Do you have practice today?" Darren asked.

"No." TJ answered back

"Then you're not driving." Darren said.

"Fine, let's go before I'm late to school." TJ said though you could tell he wasn't happy about not driving himself to school.

"I'm the principal. You'll be alright." Darren said. TJ grabbed his book bag and gym bag as they left the house. He also grabbed his guitar because Adrian told him to bring it for something. TJ thought that if for a stupid assignment he's going to make them do.

_**~The Show Goes On~**_

"Hey, Armstong."

Chancy turned away from his locker to see Vince walking towards him. He could tell that this wasn't going to be good.

"Yea, what." Chancy said.

"Is that stupid pathetic group of yours still accepting members?" Vince asked.

"Yea, why?" Chancy asked.

"Because you guys need me", Vince said

"Is this about Cassie?" Chancy asked, knowing that could be the only reason for this conversation.

"No." Vince said sternly

"You do know that whatever was between her and TJ is over, right " Chancy said

"When did that happen?" Vince asked the other boy.

"Right after he kissed her, I believe." Chancy replied.

"He kissed her?" Vince was furious upon hearing that. He was going to kill that little twat called TJ. He already didn't like him before but this made him lose it. He knew that she wasn't his girlfriend anymore but she was still his. He punched the nearest locker and turned to the other boy.

"You're going help me." Vince stated to Chancy.

"Or what?" Chancy asked, because there was no way under any circumstances, was he going to help Vince.

"I'm going to make your little boyfriend's life a living hell if you don't." Vince answered. Collins wasn't his boyfriend but he couldn't let Vince hurt him so he did what he had to do.

"Ok, what do you need me to do?"

"Sing with me." Vince replied simply.

"What? Are you serious?" Chancy asked, his eyes nearly popping out of his head at the other boys request.

"I can sing." Vince said.

"What song?" Chancy asked.

"That's your job not mine." Vince said patting him on his chest as he walked away. Chancy leaned back on a locker and sighed. He couldn't believe what he'd gotten himself into. He stared down the hall and saw Collins at his locker looking adorable as always. He smiled at the boy but he couldn't believe that he was starting to get feelings for the boy.

_**~The Show Goes On~**_

Adrian was in the teacher's lounge during his free period when he heard somebody sit next to him. He turned to see it was Casey.

"Hey." Casey said smiling.

"Hey." Adrian said back.

"Heard that you're doing great with the glee club." Casey stated.

"It's been doing alright. We haven't really won anything yet, so." Adrian said trying not to act like Casey's interest in his activities wasn't warranted.

"What have you been doing in there?" Casey asked/

"Different assignments like last week we did songs from movies but I haven't come up with an assignment to do this week." Adrian replied, still stuck on ideas.

"You guys should do acoustic songs." Casey suggested.

Adrian thought about it. That wasn't such a bad idea. And it would also be a way for the kids to showcase their talents without many theatrics and just focus on the music.

"That's a really good idea." Adrian said.

"I'm not just a pretty face." Casey joked.

"No, you're not." Adrian said to himself.

"You still haven't taking up my offer yet about those drinks." Casey said.

"I didn't know that was still an offer." Adrian said.

"You and me drinks this Friday. There's no getting out of it." Casey said.

"One drink." Adrian amended.

"Alright, one drink." Casey agreed. "I have to go back to my office but I'll see you later." He said putting his hand on his shoulder and leaving.

"One drink. You know what one drink always leads two." Lauren said appearing out of nowhere and sitting in front of him.

Adrian jumped at her voice in surprised.

"Where do you come from? Hell?" Adrian asked her.

"People say." Lauren shrugged.

"What do you want?" Adrian asked the cheerleading coach.

"Nothing just to mock you and your pathetic love life." Lauren said.

"If you excuse me, I have a glee club to see about." Adrian said leaving the teacher's lounge.

Adrian walked into the choir room and saw that the teens were already there in there seats.

"Ok, for this week your job is to perform acoustic version of songs." Adrian said.

"This is going to be a fun week." TJ said sarcastically.

"Not all acoustic songs are depressing." Adrian said.

"But most of them are." TJ replied.

"Well, do you have a song for us since you're so happy to participate?" Adrian invited the teen to perform.

"Since you told me to bring my guitar I guess that I might as well get this over with." TJ getting up and grabbing his guitar.

"This is probably going to kill all of y'all vibes." TJ warned as he began to strum the guitar.

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I,_

_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without..._

_You! You! You!_

_Without...you_

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without..._

_You! You! You!_

_Without...you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_Without...you_

After the performance, Cassie stormed out the choir room. Everyone stared after her but no one bother to move. They wondered what made her storm out.

"What's wrong with Cassie?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know. I'll go see what's wrong." TJ said. TJ went after her to see her standing in the middle of the hallway almost like she was waiting for him.

"What the hell was that?" Cassie asked angry.

TJ realized what she was talking about and couldn't believe that they were going to do this again.

"A song, ok. A song for this stupid ridiculous assignment. Not every song I sing is about you. Lower your goddamn ego and get over yourself." TJ said nearly yelling her and he immediately regretted it.

Cassie, herself, thought that she feels so stupid right now.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked behind them. They both turned around to see that it was Vince.

"None of your business so leave." TJ said to the boy

"It seems like you're yelling at my girlfriend." Vince said to TJ getting in his face.

"I'm not your girlfriend." Cassie said to Vince

"Get out of my face." TJ told Vince.

"What are you going to do huh, Mexican?" Vince taunted.

"I'm Cuban and I'm going to beat your ass if you don't."

"Let me see you try." Vince said shoving TJ back.

"Stop it!" Cassie said to the two boys hoping to stops what was eventually going to turn into a violent fight. Vince backed away from the TJ and preceded to walk away. But turned around a punch TJ square in the face making him fall to the ground from the blow. Vince grabbed Cassie arm tightly and led her away. TJ stood up slowly and leaned with his back against a locker. He checked his face and saw that his nose was bleeding.

The meeting let out after Cassie's storm out and TJ following after her. Ana walked to her locker where she saw TJ with a bloody nose. He looked like he just got the crap kicked out of him. She walked to him and saw that he looked disorientated. She took him to the nearest bench she could find and made him sit down.

"Hey, you okay? What happened?" Ana asked concerned. She took out tissues out of her purse and began to treat his bloody nose.

"Vince happened and I'm fine." TJ said. Ana figured that Vince would be the one to do this. She didn't believe him a second when he said he was fine.

"No, you're not." Ana replied.

"Yes, I am." TJ said getting up but quickly got light headed fell right back down on the bench.

"See, you're not fine. You need a nurse." Ana put TJ's arm around her neck. She led to the nurse's office to get checked out.

_**~The Show Goes On~**_

Vince led Cassie to an empty classroom and held her arm tight which was starting to hurt her. When they got into the classroom, she saw that Chancy was in there with them.

"Vince, you're hurting me." Cassie told him.

Vince quickly let go of her arm and gestured her to lean against the table.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked confused.

"Just sit back and enjoy." Vince said smirking

**_Vince:_**

I_'m gonna pick up the pieces,_

_And build a Lego house_

_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,_

_There's one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_**Chancy:**_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

Vince walked to her and took her hand in his as he sang the next line.

**_Vince:_**

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now_

**_Chancy:_**

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers_

_And color you in_

_If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

_Now I'll surrender up my heart_

_And swap it for yours_

_Vince:_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_**Chancy:**_

_Don't hold me down_

_I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take_

**_Vince:_**

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

**_Both:_**

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

Vince pulled Cassie closer so she was standing a breath away from him as he finished the chorus.

_**Vince:**_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now_

"Wow." Cassie said speechless. She didn't know that Vince felt that way or that Vince could even sing.

"Did you like it?" Vince asked already knowing the answer to his question.

"Yes, I didn't know you felt that way." Cassie said, seeing him in a new light.

"I always felt that way", Vince said

Cassie wasn't sure what to do with this new information.

"I'm going to go and do something that's not here." Chancy said after a moments of awkwardness

"Yeah, go away." Vince said shooing the boy away.

_**~The Show Goes On~**_

Ana and TJ were sitting in the nurse's office getting TJ checked. He didn't have a broken nose but did have a slight concussion from hitting his head falling to the ground.

"Your dad is supposed to be here soon." Ana informed him.

"My dad?" TJ asked in disbelief.

"You're step dad." Ana corrected herself. "When was the last time you actually talked to your father?"

"On my birthday." TJ said.

"That's nice." Ana said

"Three years ago." TJ said making Ana feel bad for even bringing it up.

"Oh." Ana looked at TJ.

"Don't give that look." TJ said.

"What look?" Ana asked confused

"The 'I told you not to mess with Cassie because of Vince' look." TJ said.

It dawned on Ana what he was talking about but she was right to tell him not to mess with Cassie. She wanted him to avoid a situation like this.

"I was right." Ana replied.

"You're always right", TJ said laughing

"I try." Ana joked as she laughed with him.

"Why did you break up with me?" TJ asked out of the blue. Ana was shocked by the question where it came from. Like they were just laughing and now he hit her with a serious question.

"I had my own problems to deal with." Ana said vaguely not giving away just what those problems were.

"Am I not good enough?" TJ eyes started getting heavy.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you." Ana said. She realized that it was the pain killers that was talking and it looked like that he was going to pass out. She laid him down as began to space out and soon after that he fell asleep. She laughed at how adorable he looked when he fell asleep. She needed to talk to Cassie and find out what's going on with her and maybe get TJ his own happy ending that he deserved.

_**~The Show Goes On~**_

Lexi was in the courtyard alone listening to her latest mix when she felt somebody sit next to her. She quickly jumped and turn to see that it was Liam.

"Didn't mean to scare you." Liam said.

"You didn't scare me." Lexi said.

"Why'd you jumped just then?" Liam asked.

"Because you surprised me." Lexi said refusing to admit that he sorta scared her.

"What are you listening to?" Liam asked her.

"A mix of mine that's probably isn't that good." Lexi said.

"Can I hear?" Liam asked her. She handed him the headphones so he could listen to it. He looked like that he actually likes it which made Lexi like it.

"This is amazing." Liam boasted.

"Thanks. Are you going to sing this week?" Lexi asked him.

"Probably, are you?"

"A couple of us girls are going to perform a song. You get some guys to sing too and we could turn to this into a competition, if you will." Lexi said coyly.

"That's actually a good idea. I'll get with some of the guys and see what we can come up with." Liam said

_**~The Show Goes On~**_

Adrian entered the choir room to see that everyone was there, including Cassie. But he notice that TJ wasn't there which surprised him because even though it seemed like he didn't want to be there he showed up to every meeting and rehearsals.

"Where's TJ?" Adrian asked the group.

"He got a slight concussion from baseball practice and he left." Ana said lying for TJ and not Cassie who she didn't like at the moment.

"Ok, tell him that I said to feel better and do we have a number today?" Adrian asked

"Yes, we do", Lexi said with her, Audrey, Cassie, and Nina getting up. They sat on stools sitting next to each other and waited to begin singing. Cassie and Audrey started to back up harmonies as Lexi began to sing.

_**Lexi:**_

_Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it_

_Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck_

_No scientist, or biology_

_It's obvious, when he's holding me_

_It's only natural that i'm so affected_

**_Audrey:_**

_And my heart won't beat again_

_If I can't feel him in my veins_

_No need to question, I already know_

_**All:**_

_It's in his dna_

_D-d-d-dna_

_It's in his dna_

_And he just takes my breath away_

_B-b-breath away_

_I feel it every day, and that's what makes a man_

_Not hard to understand_

_Perfect in every way_

_I see it in his face_

_Nothing more to say_

_It's in his d-d-d-dna_

_**Nina:**_

_It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future_

_Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah yeah_

**_Lexi and Cassie:_**

_Now I don't have any first degree_

_But I know, what he does to me_

**_Nina:_**

_No need to work it out, it's so familiar_

**_Audrey:_**

_And my heart won't beat again_

_If I can't feel him in my veins_

_No need to question, I already know_

**_All:_**

_It's in his dna_

_D-d-d-dna_

_It's in his dna_

_And he just takes my breath away_

_B-b-breath away_

_I feel it every day, and that's what makes a man_

_Not hard to understand_

_Perfect in every way_

_I see it in his face_

_Nothing more to say_

_It's in his d-d-d-dna_

**_Cassie:_**

_It's all about his kiss_

_Contaminates my lips_

_Our energy connects_

_It's simple genetic_

_I'm the x to his y_

_It's the color of his eyes_

_He can do no wrong_

_No he don't need to try_

**_Cassie and Nina:_**

_Made from the best_

_He passes all the tests_

_Got my heart beating fast_

_It's cardiac arrest_

_Lexi and Audrey:_

_He's from a different strain_

_That science can't expalin_

_I guess that's how he's made_

_In his d-d-d-dna_

**_All:_**

_It's in his dna_

_D-d-d-dna_

_It's in his dna_

_And he just takes my breath away_

_B-b-breath away_

_I feel it every day, and that's what makes a man_

_Not hard to understand_

_Perfect in every way_

_I see it in his face_

_Nothing more to say_

_It's in his d-d-d-dna_

Everybody in the choir room gave them a standing ovation but Ana partly because of Cassie and that she was in the performance. She notice something different about Cassie when she was singing the song but she couldn't tell exactly what it was.

_**~The Show Goes On~**_

When TJ returned to school next day, he saw a sight that made him sick to his stomach. Cassie and Vince kissing by her locker. He couldn't believe that she actually went back to him even after what happened yesterday. This made him angry, sad, and jealous at the same time. He wanted to go up and beat the crap out of Vince but he didn't want to repeat what happened yesterday especially now in front of a lot of people.

"Hey, TJ."

TJ turned around to see that it was Walker that called him. He completely forgot about Walker's audition plans that he needed to tell Adrian.

"Yea, Walker." TJ answered back

"About my audition-" Walker began but was interrupted

"Look man, I completely forgot but me and a couple of guys are doing a number this week if you wanna join in and audition then." TJ offered

"Yea, that's fine." Walker said

"After lunch, ok." TJ said to Walker before walking away to see Ana. He needed to talk to her about what he just saw and needed to know if she knew about was happened to make Cassie get back with Vince.

"Ana." TJ said grabbing attention from her cheerleading clique. He grabbed her by the arm and led her to the empty courtyard.

"What TJ?" Ana asked getting her arm out of his tight grip. She could tell that he was angry, no furious, about something.

"Did you know?" TJ asked with anger.

"Know what?" Ana asked confused, having no idea what he was angry about this time.

"That Cassie and that thing are back together." TJ said.

Ana finally understood on what he was so angry about but she didn't know that.

"I didn't know about them getting back together." Ana said.

"Why?" TJ asked rhetorically and went to sit on the bench. He put his head in his hands and thought about it for a minute. Ana went to go sit next to him.

"I don't know why but the only thing that you can do is to get over her and show that she doesn't affect you." Ana said

"How?" TJ asked interested in how he was going to achieve to prove to Cassie that she doesn't affect me anymore.

"The boys are doing a number, right?" Ana said as TJ nodded his head. "Do a song to tell her that I don't need you and you can do whatever you want."

"Ok, what song?" TJ asked

"I think I have the perfect one." Ana smiled.

_**~The Show Goes On~**_

Chance Collins was in English class when he felt someone tap his shoulders. He turned to see that it was Chancy. He honestly didn't know that he had the same class with him.

"Hey." Chancy said

"Hey." Collins replied back.

"I missed you yesterday we didn't get a chance to talk after practice." Chancy said.

"You were the one who left before I did", Collins said. Chancy remembered that he did leave but only to help Vince get Cassie back. The only good thing that came out of that is that Vince would leave Collins alone.

"I did, didn't I? How about you and I do something tonight?" Chancy suggested.

"Like what?" Collins asked not really knowing what to say. He never actually been on a date, if this was one, or never been asked out before.

"Dinner, movie, anything you want." Chancy said smirking.

"Sure." Collins agreed. He was actually excited that a guy like him was being asked out by someone popular as Chancy.

"We can go after practice. Are you performing with the guys today?" Chancy asked him.

"Yeah, you?" Collins asked

"Nope, I rather hear your beautiful singing." Chancy flirted making Collins blush harder than he ever had before. Collins turned back around and he couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the class period.

~The Show Goes On~

Everybody was in the choir doing their own thing until TJ walked with someone who was new to the choir room. He whistled to get everyone attention.

"Yo, this is Walker and he'll be joining us today. Also me and the other guys have a number too." TJ said as he, Collins, Liam, and TJ a seat on the stools seating next to each other. TJ smiles at Ana who smiled back at him. He looked at Cassie as he began to play his guitar and sing.

_**TJ:**_

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in color_

_And do the things I want_

_**Liam:**_

_Days like this I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

_'Cause you chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

_**Chance C:**_

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_**Walker:**_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_**All:**_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_Throw your sticks and your stones,_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

TJ stared right at Cassie as he started the new verse.

_**TJ:**_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not the brokenhearted_

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'about me_

_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_

_In the end..._

_**TJ w/ Chance C:**_

_Now look at me I'm sparkling_

_A firework, a dancing flame_

_You won't ever put me out again_

_I'm glowin', oh, whoa_

_You can keep the dog from me_

_I never liked it anyway_

_In fact you can keep everything, yeah, yeah,_

_**All:**_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_Throw your sticks and your stones,_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

Everybody gave them applause especially Ana who gave them a standing ovation. Cassie just looked at TJ with shock clearly plastered on her face.

"Wow that had emotion and a lot of anger." Adrian commented.

"I know." TJ said back to him.

After the practice was over and Adrian gave them their group number they were going to perform at the end of the week. Cassie caught up with TJ who was heading to principal office to wait for his step dad to finish work and take him home.

"What was that?" Cassie said.

"Are you stupid or something because you ask me the same question no less than three days ago. That number was for you. So you and your little demon boyfriend can go screw each for all I care", TJ said walking past Cassie who stood there shocked even more than she already was. TJ was by the door to the main office when he saw Ana about to leave.

"Hey, Ana." TJ said and she turned to him

"I just want to say thanks for helping me with my problems and I wanted to see if you want to go get ice cream later." TJ said.

"Sure, that would be great", Ana grinned.

"I'll pick you up later." TJ said smirking and walked into go to main office. Ana laughed at the boy's new found confidence. She had to say she liked it a lot.

**_~The Show Goes On~_**

Nina shut her locker and was walking towards the exit when she noticed something weird out of the corner of her eye. Being the person she is, she immediately turn to check it out. She saw that it was Vince making out with some girl, she figured that it was Cassie until she saw the blonde hair. They broke apart and when Nina saw who the girl was, her jaw couldn't go any lower to the ground.

It was Audrey. Audrey and Vince were making out. She didn't think anything about it until she remembered that Cassie and Vince got back together. She wanted to tell her friend about her boyfriend's betrayal but she didn't think Cassie would believe her since she's also a friend of TJ. She couldn't decide whether to tell her or not. But that means that if Cassie finds out that Vince was cheating and that she knew, she would lose her friend either way. This would definitely give her a headache.

**_~The Show Goes On~_**

Kaylin got home after a long day at school. It has been the same thing ever since she got here. No friends, no clique, nobody but her aunt and her cousin. Kaylin was actually considering that cheerleader's offer but she didn't want to do it honestly. She wanted to talk with her aunt about it but she already knew what she was going to say, join you're going to make a lot of friends and you have lovely voice, and she didn't want to deal with that. She did join the volleyball team if that counts for anything, which it probably doesn't. She wished that she didn't have this crazy life and wish that her life was normal like a teenager's life supposed to be. She heard her aunt come home from work with her cousin.

_**~The Show Goes On~**_

The Outsiders were in the auditorium ready to end this crazy drama filled week off good. The four co-captains got their solos and were ready to sing with the group. They all sat on stools and wore similar outfits: striped shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Adrian began to play the piano as Ana began to sing.

_**Ana:**_

_Feeling my way through the darkness_

_Guided by a beating heart_

_I can't tell where the journey will end_

_But I know where to start_

_They tell me I'm too young to understand_

_They say I'm caught up in a dream_

_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_

_Well that's fine by me_

_**TJ:**_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost_

_**TJ w/ The Outsiders:**_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost_

_**Lexi:**_

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_

_But I only have two hands_

_Hope I get the chance to travel the world_

_But I don't have any plans_

_**Chance C:**_

_Wish that I could stay forever this young_

_Not afraid to close my eyes_

_Life's a game made for everyone_

_And love is the prize_

_**TJ:**_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost_

_**TJ w/ The Outsiders:**_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost_

_**Ana:**_

_Didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know (**The Outsiders**: didn't know, didn't know)_

_**The Outsiders:**_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost_

_**TJ:**_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost_

**A/N: There's goes the third chapter. Tell what you thought about this chapter. Were you shocked? Did you enjoy it? Did you find some humor in it? Any advice? There's a poll on my profile so go vote on it. Check out the Tumblr and ask questions about the story, characters, to the characters, or about future chapters and updates. We can also discuss the chapter like an After Show. Review. The less you review the less your charcter is going to be featured. A big thanks to BellaRosa17 for being my beta. Are you on #TeamVince or #TeamTJ, feels like I'm turning this into twilight. #Vinssie (Vince/Cassie) or #Tassie (TJ/Cassie) or #Tjana (TJ/Ana). Any other parings you have? Do you have any better ship names than those train wreck. Should Nina tell Cassie or not? Why or Why not? Thoughts on Audrey and Vince betrayal. Next week is...**

**Invitationals**

**So send in songs that you want to see in the next chapter in the same PM as the last two. I already have the set list for Sectionals, which theme is Mash-Ups, but not Regionals, which theme is British Invasion, and Nationals, which will be split into three rounds: Sudden Death(each show choir have to sing one song and the top 10 advance), Song Of The Season(each show choir must sing their favorite number for the year and the top 3 advance), and Judge's Choice(One of the judges must choose a song for one show choir and the winner will be announced). If you have any songs send them with the theme week in the same PM. Based on what you seen/read and from the short bios answer these following questions in a PM titled your character's name.**

**1. What do they think of the other characters?**

**2. Who are they friends with?**

**3. Who are they enemies with? Why?**

**4. Who are their best friends?**

**5. Who do they have a crush on?**

**6. Does your character have a phone? If so what kind of phone?**

**7. Does your character have a car? If so what kind of car?**

**8. What kinds of things do your character say?**

**9. Where do your character usually hangs out?**

**10. Who is your OTPs(favorite parings)?**

**11. What parings would you like to see?**

**Songs Featured:**

**_Without You_ by David Guetta ft. Usher(Boyce Avenue Version)**

**_Lego House_ by Ed Sheeran(A Capella Version)**

**_DNA_ by Little Mix(Acoustic Version)**

**_The Stronger Part Of Me(Stronger/Part Of Me Mash-up)_ by Kelly Clarkson/Katy Perry(Acoustic Version)**

**_Wake Me Up_ by Avicii(Madilyn Bailey Version)**


End file.
